


Marti

by KPtwistepghost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, not too much just enough to be adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPtwistepghost/pseuds/KPtwistepghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth's roommate finds out that Annabeth has a boyfriend. Let's see what happens when he appears late at night :) Not sure how many chapters this will have but so far it has two and i'll be adding more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marti I

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! So this is a one-shot about a mortal seeing Percabeth :) her name is Marti! I got this from enx2103 (fanfiction.net) I got permission to use her chapter titles as one-shot ideas :) you should all go check her out!

* * *

 

3\. Marti

She was already having a weird day. First off she woke up just before her alarm went off - which never happens. Her math teacher cancelled the quiz for the day - she's never cancelled anything before. At lunch she finally got a chocolate milk and Valerie, (read: queen bitch), complimented her on her hair - she's never said two words to her since freshman year. Then for a Thursday night she didn't have much homework and was able to get into the shower early and get the steaming hot water. So it was a great day, but completely weird.

Currently she sat on her bed re-reading Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead. Annabeth, her roommate, sat at her desk working on some architecture project. She was always working on it. Marti never asked about it but figured it must be extremely important if Annabeth stayed up past one in the morning to work on it.

She didn't know much about her roommate. She knew that this was her first school since moving back from San Francisco. That she loved architecture and that she was extremely smart, and to never tell her a blonde joke (don't ask). They became good friends and always had something to talk about, but both were reserved people.

Marti was at the best part where Rose appears at Dimitri's room in the middle of the night to tell him about Lissa when a loud 'ping' sounded. She looked up, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She waited a few more seconds, and there was another loud 'ping'. She looked to the window where she thought she saw something. A few seconds later a grayish item hit the window before disappearing from site. Is someone throwing rocks at our window? She thought before getting up and opening the window. She quickly had to dodge another rock.

"Hey! Whoever you are stop!" she yelled looking down to a boy with dark hair standing at the base of their building bathed in the lights that hung on the side of the building.

"Oh, sorry!" he said with shock written on his face. Yeah right, like this wasn't your intention.

"What are you doing?" Marti heard Annabeth ask from behind her.

She turned her head to look at her roommate to see she was still working on her work, "This guy is out here throwing rocks at the window. I'm thinking he's got the wrong one."

"Well, get rid of him."

She could be so bossy when she was in the middle of that stuff. "I'm going to."

"Sorry!" the guy apologized again, "I guess I have the wrong room! I'm trying to find my girlfriend!"

"Thats okay. Maybe I could help you. Who are you looking for?" she didn't know everybody but she could give him a rough idea where to go, which is better than none at all.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase!" he called up.

Wait, what?

I looked back into the room to see Annabeth studious like always. The same Annabeth that everyone was positive wasn't dating anyone. Okay, I can add another weird thing to the list.

"Hold on a second!" she called back to the guy below, and turned back to Annabeth. "Um, Annabeth, this guy down here says he's your boyfriend?" she told her, but it came out as more of a question.

That got the blondes attention, "You've got to be joking." she stood up and made her way beside Marti quickly looking down at the ground.

A look of shock and happiness appeared on Annabeth's face. "Seaweed Brain." she shook her head chuckling, "are you trying to be romantic?" she called out.

"Im hurt Annabeth, aren't I always romantic."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Perce." she shook her head. Marti could only look on in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Im kidnapping you." she could practically hear the sarcasm rolling off his tongue. "Actually I was hoping you'd go with me in a late night date. I promise ill have you back by 1!"

"You have a boyfriend?" Marti finally asked.

"Yeah. Could you cover for me?" Annabeth asked, moving to her closet throwing on a pair of jeans and a jacket.

"I guess so yeah." she was trying to get over her shock still.

"Thanks. Just leave the window open for me."

"But were on the third floor!" Marti exclaimed. Was this girl nuts or does she have super powers?

"Don't worry about it." she smiled reassuringly, and turned back to the window. "You better catch me, Seaweed Brain. Otherwise I'm going to haunt your ass."

"Wait, what your jumping!" he yelled. I couldn't believe it either.

"I don't have a ladder, I don't want to make one and unless either of us can fly, I'll jump. Plus its only the third floor." she shrugged.

"You're crazy!" Marti said.

"Pretty much." the blonde smiled, "I'll see you later tonight." she said before stepping through the open window to the outside ledge. "Ready Perce?" she called down.

"Ready!" And with that Annabeth jumped. Marti watched waiting for her splat on the ground, except the guy, Perce, caught the blonde. The force made him drop to the ground with a thud; Marti could hear laughing.

"That hurt Wise Girl." she heard Perce groan.

"No it didn't. Stop being a big baby!" she heard Aanabeth laugh. They both got up and started walking towards the nearest street.

Marti shook her head going back to her bed and picking up where she left off. She still couldn't believe it. Goody, Annabeth Chase, just jumped out the window to go on a late night date with her boyfriend.

This day just kept getting weirder.

* * *

 


	2. Marti 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marti and Nathan are at the apartment and Percy and Annabeth come in and Annabeth is extremely hurt from a monster attack. Read more to see what ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's from Marti's pov like the first chapter. Sorry about the spelling mistakes and grammar errors of the first chapter and this one. i didn't really look them over.
> 
> So here's continuation of Marti. I hope you all like this suspenseful chapter :)  
> Please review! It's greatly appreciated!  
> Disclaimer! i don't own PJO&HOO and Marti II (Title) came from Enx2103

* * *

 

9) Marti II

Marti sighed heavily as she dropped her bag by the front door of the apartment, kicking off her shoes as she went before plopping herself down on the sofa next to Nathan where he was watching CNN. "Please change the channel." She groaned.

How Percy befriended someone like this, she'd never know. She'd known the kid since her sophomore year when she had been Annabeth's roommate and the only one he seemed to tolerate watching this kind of crap was her. But that didn't seem to happen, their Freshman year at NYU, Percy had taken a history class with Nathan and they had instantly bonded. As seen now two years later as they all shared an apartment.

It was small, nothing to goat at, but they got the place the same price as a two bedroom down the hall. So the rent was cheaper then planned and because it was split between the four of them; cheaper still.

"Oh come on Mart," She hated when he called her that. "don't you want to know about the recent crisis?"

"No." She groaned rubbing her temples, "I had a bad day today and all I want is to watch Doctor Who, Sherlock or Supernatural and let myself relax before I take up the night shift at the hospital."

"Okay, okay." He resigned the remote.

They were settled into the show of Doctor Who for almost an hour, Marti on the verge of sleep; Nathan working on an essay when a loud banging outside the door granted their attention. Curses flew loudly and then Percy was yelling for each of them. They were up in an instant opening the door.

The sight before her was one she had never seen before and had never wanted to see either of her friends in. Percy stood with his hair disheveled, covered in gold monster dust - yes she knew about the other world but that's a story for another time. Percy's shirt was barely hanging on and covered in much blood and was missing one shoe. The real shocker though was Annabeth; she laid in Percy's arms, passed out. Her hair was matted with blood as she bled from a severe gash on her forehead. Her shirt was coated in blood, mainly in the stomach region.

Percy immediately stormed in, a wild look in his eyes. "Get the kit." His voice was tight.

He carried Annabeth to the couch. Marti shook herself out of her stupor, rushing to the cabinet under the kitchen sink grabbing the demigod medical kit and a canteen of nectar.

When she arrived back in the living room, she saw Nathan staring wide-eyed but extremely pale in the same spot. Percy was pushing Annabeth's hair out of the way and then went to cut off her shirt. Well, more like ripped it where it was already torn, before pulling it away from her body.

"Come on Wise Girl." Percy said, taking the kit from her. Marti was shocked to see that he had claw marks bleeding on his shoulder and the ones were similar to the ones running across Annabeth's stomach. They looked really deep.

Water rushed past her and immediately went to Annabeth's head and stomach. The blonde hissed as the water wiped the access blood away.

"Get a washcloth, pour a little nectar on her head wound and hold the cloth there." Percy demanded. The water rushed back to the kitchen sink - this time bloody instead of clear - as she did what Percy told her. Gods, she was not acting like a good nurse.

She could easily deal with the sick people, she could deal with dying people. But this? All the blood and it being one of her best friends... pull yourself together. She demanded of herself returning quickly to the room doing as Percy said. Except now Nathan was going to work feeding Annabeth a drop of nectar. Percy was cleaning the wounds in her stomach and at the same time was getting needle and thread ready.

"Come on Wise Girl." He kept saying, "Don't do this. You can push through. Come back to me."

Marti could have cried.

He turned to her, his eyes fierce, "You can stitch right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Start on her head." He ordered, handing her the needle and thread he'd already set up. She immediately went to work. She had been taught how to stitch up a large cut, but it had already been cleared and she hadn't had to do that. But she was thankful that Percy had begun stitching up her stomach, happy he didn't need her for that.

She had finished the stitches and placed a bandage on Annabeth's head when Annabeth awoke with a gasp "Percy." He was only half way done with the stitches.

"I'm right here Annabeth." Percy said, looking up quickly to meet her eyes giving her a small smirk before going back to stitching up the rest of her.

"Ow." She groaned moving her arms to touch her head. Nathan held them down though, so Percy could continued his work without pulling apart the stitches.

"I know Wise Girl. But I'm almost done. Can you tell me what you last remember?"

"We were walking home from the subway. Hellhounds attacked us, but... but that's all."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief, but his face didn't relax nor the rest of his demeanor. "Good, good. So you can tell me the date and all that stuff?"

"I don't have a concussion, Seaweed Brain."

"The gash on your head and the bruise forming around it where you hit the ground, would say otherwise." He muttered before tying the string, biting it to break it off. He laced up another piece and started on the last gash.

"You're cute when you're worried." Annabeth said. Marti chuckled. "Marti?" Annabeth seemed to finally realize she was there.

"Don't forget me." Nathan said still holding down her arms.

Annabeth groaned, causing the three of them to chuckle. Marti knew how much Annabeth hated looking weak in front of people. No matter friends or not.

"I know hon."Marti smiled touching the blonde's shoulder, "But come on. You got yourself into quite a pickle."

"Still." Annabeth muttered closing her eyes. She didn't want her to fall asleep and waited for Annabeth to open her eyes again. But she didn't and her breathing began to even out.

"Annabeth?" Marti asked. "Annabeth?" She said clapping her hands near the daughter of Athena's ear. She didn't respond.

"Done." Percy said in a satisfactory tone. He looked up, the smile falling off his face. He pushed Nathan and Marti out of the way. "Annabeth. Wise Girl, wake up."

He waited. Nothing happened. He held her shoulders shaking her just enough that nothing was torn and her eyes flew open.

"The hell?" She glared at her fiancé.

"Oh, thank Apollo." He hugged her, being as careful as possible.

"What? I fell asleep. I don't have a concussion. Let me sleep."

"And you're delirious when you're hurt." He rolled his eyes chuckling.

"I am not." Her grey eyes fierce.

"Okay, but talk to me about architecture." He said as he patched the rest of her up.

Marti and Nathan began to clean up some of the supplies keeping a few things for Percy to clean up and fix himself with. We're going to need a new couch. Marti thought as she saw the blood on the sides of the sofa. She watched the two converse as Percy cleaned himself up.

Marti instantly sent a thank you prayer to the gods; thankful none of them took an interest in either of her parents, because she was extremely happy she wasn't a demigod. She'd rather help people the mortal way.

* * *

 


End file.
